The Bell Jar
by She's Hearing Voices
Summary: Addison ignores the threats and even looks past the menacing stares. She convinces herself she's only being paranoid, but she can't help but feel like something bad is about to happen ... until it does. AlexAddison
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I had this idea for a story. A dark idea, as mine often are, and I was hoping that you would like it. Now I know at first this typically sounds like the traditional Addison is the damsel in distress type deal ... but I'm hoping that you'll find the twist in the end to be a good one. I love writing detail in a story, but I often sometimes underestimate the limits of detail, so I kept the beginning to a minimal ... hopefully.

Let me know if I should continue.

--

**Chapter One**

The breathing, the panting, the moaning, it was all too much to bear.

Addison was sure that if she screamed hard enough, that someone would hear her. She screamed and screamed, but no one came, not even a sound came. She was beginning to think that maybe he had done something to impair her hearing, but it wasn't until she heard him breathe against her did she realize that although she was trying her hardest, she was unable to call for help. Maybe because her throat had been dry, or maybe because she was too immobilized to even produce a single sound, whatever the reason, she knew that if she didn't find a way of screaming soon, that it would be too late.

She knew that ten years from this day, she would vividly be able to recall everything that had happened, his coarse hands running along her skin, his hot alcohol reeking breath against her face, and the way his maddened eyes looked in the reflection of the moon.

What made matters worse was that she recognized the face that was now nuzzled against her neck. She should have seen this moment coming. She knew now that all the signs were written plainly for her to see.

She couldn't help but blame herself as she heard the sudden zip of his pants.

--

One Week Earlier…

Addison was having probably the worst day of her life. She had lost two of her patients, something she knew she should be familiar with, but nevertheless every time she lost someone she felt a heavy blow of emotion. Also, one of her favorite pair of Jimmy Choo's now had gum stuck to the bottom of them. Honesty, anyone who were so dissatisfied with their gum that they felt the need to spit it out on a hospital floor, she couldn't even begin to understand.

Now, every time she took a step throughout the hospital hallways, she felt a light tug on the bottom of her left heel.

And to top it all off, she had to hear _his_ smug voice say, "Dr. Montgomery, I'd appreciate it if you'd let me know the next time you plan on _killing_ your patient, because I'd very much like to have the OR to myself this morning."

Addison felt her jaw tighten at the annoying voice. Matthew Wells, the new Proctologist at Seattle Grace. Addison had to keep herself from laughing hysterically at the irony of it. Before she had a chance of a witty comeback, he was nowhere in sight. In truth, she was somewhat relieved, she found him to be a little creepy. She kept reminding herself that in a week, he'll be nowhere in sight. He was there simply for a consult, nothing more.

"Hey." A calming voice said beside her and she was suddenly enveloped in Alex's strong arms. It'd been two weeks since they established a relationship and decided on giving the idea of 'them' a shot.

Smiling, she said, "Hey yourself." Normally Addison wouldn't want Alex displaying his affections for her out in the open like that, but at the moment she didn't care, besides the hallways were pretty quiet at the moment. That was another thing, no one had any idea that they were together.

"You seem tense." He said as he ran his fingers up her back and rested on her shoulders. Slowly, he began to massage her.

She felt her eyelids grow heavy and couldn't resist giving into the way his hands kneaded tenderly into her stressed muscles. "Uh huh." She answered in a drunken state.

"So," He began as he released his grip from her and forced her to turn around to face him "are you ready to meet my cousin?"

She almost whimpered at the loss of his hands from her shoulders, but she didn't. "Your cousin?"

"Yeah, the one I was telling you about last night." He supplied.

She smiled seductively and leaned into him. "I don't remember a whole lot about what we _said_ last night."

"Alright, fair enough." He agreed as he smiled with her, resisting the urge to kiss her right then and there. He suddenly grew serious thinking about his cousin and said, "My cousin though, flew in last night, so I talked about maybe getting a bite to eat with him tonight. Ring any bells?"

"Hmm… sort of." She replied in a playful way, until she saw the seriousness of his face did she drop the act. "Okay, okay. Yeah, that sounds great."

"Alright, I'll pick you up at eight." He said although she felt like there was something he wasn't telling her. She brushed it aside though when he gave her a light peck on the nose before turning around and going back to work. She smiled at the way it seemed like a habit for him to show his love for her in such a small gesture. With the smile still plastered to her face she turned around, completely oblivious to the fact that she was being watched.

--

Yay, or nay? You tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I'm not a huge fan of this chapter, but I had to get the story rolling somehow, and this is just a short snippet. More will be up later ... soon. I'm happy that you all reviewed though, it makes me very happy to know that my dark mind is appreciated somewhere. :P

**--**

**Chapter Two**

Addison hated telling someone that although she did everything in her power, she was unable to save so-and-so's life. Although they were never _just_ anyone, especially not to Mr. Williams. To him it was his only daughter, his life, and his granddaughter that were lost, and Addison had to deliver the news, no matter how painful it was.

As expected he was distraught, a mess, and for a split second in denial over what had happened. Once the news finally sunk in however, he turned argumentative. She saw the change in his face immediately when he rose, the way he looked up at her was not out of reassurance, but out of blame.

"You…" He said manically, as he pointed a wrinkly finger her way. "You did this."

Addison was taken aback. Sure she had been blamed before for a patients death, but coming from him, it was a little unexpected. The Erik Williams she met was a happy man who was supportive of his twenty-two year old daughter, even a little ecstatic, this man though was a completely different person.

"Mr. Williams … I did everything in my power to sa-" She tried to reason with him, but her cut her off by yelling, "Lies!"

Glancing around the hospital she started to notice that many eyes were attracted in her direction. "Mr. Williams, please." She tried in a soothing voice to calm him. She took a step towards him and hesitantly tried to place a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged out from under her.

"Don't you _dare _touch me. You killed my daughter and granddaughter, you killed them. You're going to pay for this." The once happy, care-free man she had met before was gone and was replaced by a man who looked very much his sixty years, and then some. His face twisted in anger and he kept his finger pointed inches away from her face.

Addison's eyes widened as the words rolled off his tongue bitterly. She didn't know if he was referring to money-wise she'd pay, or if he was going to be hell bent on making her life miserable. Before Addison even had a chance to let the words sink in, he quickly turned around and stormed off, leaving her confused, and a little shaken up.

--

Later on as she sat alone at a table, Addison found that she wasn't at all hungry. Her mind was still reeling from the previous events. _Yep,_ she thought, _today definitely takes the cake for being one of the worst days ever. _She stared blankly at the dissatisfying food sitting in front of her as she tried to make sense of what Mr. Williams had said.

You're going to pay for this.

She couldn't forget the gleaming look in his eyes as he angrily spat the words in her face. She didn't know what he meant, and what's more, she didn't want to find out.

Taking a deep breath in, she decided that it was best to eat and forget about it. She tried to reason with herself that every surgeon in their life had a moment like this, where an irreconcilable family member takes the news of their loved ones death hard, even threateningly hard.

Callie suddenly joined her with a loud slam of her lunch tray, breaking her out of her brooding thoughts.

She sighed and decided to at least take a bite of the now cold food sitting in front of her. She picked up a piece of bread and started to pick at it absentmindedly. "Have you ever had a family member take a patients death hard?" She found herself asking Callie.

Callie looked at her for a hard second and with a small sarcastic smile, said, "No … I get the family members who are relieved when I approach them with bad news."

Addison suddenly broke her gaze from the bread she had been picking at and looked at Callie, not catching her sarcasm. After seeing her face however, Addison rolled her eyes at her friend. "No, I mean really hard."

Callie scrunched her eyebrows and asked, "Did they make a scene or something?"

Addison nodded. "Something like that."

Callie considered it for a moment and then shook her head, "No, not really. I mean I haven't really lost too many patients to have had the experience of telling the family. Why?"

"No reason." Addison replied, feeling it was better that she kept it inside, after all, she probably was just being paranoid.

--

He wasn't usually one for watching someone as closely as he was watching her but …

The red hair, it was unmistakable. Looking across the lunch area, among the crowd, her red vibrant hair was what stood out to him the most. Against his better judgment, he found himself captivated with her.

He knew that he had to get to know the woman with the red hair.


End file.
